


Can't hold it in

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Threats, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is a PI who helped a prostitute escape. Victor is a mob boss and is pissed for losing one of his whores.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Maritombola 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Can't hold it in

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hard, watersport is not my thing XD
> 
> Written for  
> -Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", prompt: 12 - excitement  
> -Banned Together Bingo, prompt: urine as torture

Victor knew that it was already too late to catch his whore, she could be anywhere after three days. Nonetheless, he had to make that damn PI pay for helping her.  
He had tied his wrists behind his back and left him alone in his cell for the whole day. He had planned a special humiliation for him, since a simple beating did nothing to make him talk.

In that moment he was walking towards his cell, already smirking in amusement at what he was about to do.

He wasn't surprised to see the runt standing tall - well, not so tall - and glaring at him. He calmly walked inside, studying him; he looked nervous, fidgety and maybe even a bit sweaty. _Good_.

“Missed me, runt?” he joked.

He chuckled when the PI didn’t answer, but he could see him tensing and preparing to fight. He had to admit it, he was a stubborn asshole, he never told him anything even after he had raped him. Well, it was time to teach him a lesson.

He punched him in the gut, smirking at the sound of his prisoner whine in pain. He saw him double up, his knees pressed tight together. He punched him again, making him fall on the ground, then he kicked him to make him lay on his back.

He kept him there by putting a foot on his stomach, pressing the heel against Logan’s lower belly.

The PI was panting and sweating, trying his best to squirm away while bending his legs as if he was trying to protect his abdomen.

“What’s wrong, runt? You look constipated,” Victor mocked him.

Logan glared at him, growling like the trapped animal he was.

When Creed pressed his heel further he couldn’t help but groan in frustration.

“Stop!” he said, half pleadingly and half threateningly.

“Why should I? I’m helpin’ you relieve yourself.”

Victor didn’t give him time to reply, grinding his heel against Logan’s belly.

The latter couldn’t control himself anymore: that treatment forced him to pee himself, a big wet stain forming in his jeans. He looked away in shame at the wet sensation that spread on him, the smell making him grimace in disgust.

Creed felt a rush of excitement course through him; he loved the feeling of power he had over people, especially defying ones like that runt. He loved humiliating them, ruining them, breaking them. He loved knowing that they would forever feel him breathe down their neck, his fingers tight around it like a leash they were unable to take off.

“There, you feel better now, don’t you?” he rubbed it in.

Logan pressed his lips tight together, refusing to acknowledge his torturer. He never thought he would say it, but it seemed like every day was worse than the previous one, that more pain and humiliation were coming, and he started to wonder if Creed would make him go insane before killing him.

He was forced to react when the mobster stomped on him, making him groan and glare at him.

“I asked ya a question,” Victor scolded him.

“Fuck you!” Logan spat at him.

“As you wish.”

Howlett immediately regretted his words, but no matter how hard he tried to fight, having his arms tied behind his back meant he had already lost.

Creed undid his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, blocking them too. He moved away to retrive the garden hose he used to clean Logan up sometimes, but mostly to torture him; he placed a foot on the Pi’s head to keep him still as he washed his crotch and ass, leaving his jeans drenched in pee. He wanted the runt to smell it and remember that humiliation.

Logan barely held back from screaming in pain when the strong water flow hit him in such sensitive parts, but squirming didn’t help him get free at all.

“Stop fuckin’ movin’!” Creed threatened him, pushing on his head until Howlett had to obey.

There was no way he would fuck him all dirty like that, he would never stick his dick in something that was drenched in pee.

Since his victim had struggled against him, Victor shot water on his face for a few seconds, preventing him from breathing.

Logan coughed up water and wheezed when Creed turned off the water. He barely had time to feel him kneel down on him before finding himself in a familiar and humiliating position: ass up high and face pressed against the ground.

Victor had already positioned himself behind him, masturbating against his ass just to let him know for sure what was about to come.

"Lemme go, ya disgustin' perv! Fight me like a man!" Logan provoked him.

"Nah, I don't think I will. This's way more fun."

Nothing the PI did to free himself was useful, he was at heavy disadvantage and his enemy was too strong. The only thing he could do was grit his teeth and endure it again. It didn't hurt like the first time, the gun had been the worst thing, but it didn't feel good either.

He tried his best to fight against the intrusion, but Creed only needed to punch his side to make him gasp and relax enough to push inside him.

"Mh, still nice an' tight." Victor purred against his ear.

He thrust and grunted until his hips hit his victim's ass, then he stopped for a moment to let him feel every centimetre of his dick inside him.

Logan was panting and glaring at him.

"I'll fuckin' kill ya when I'll get free," he threatened.

Victor laughed.

"Good luck with that."

He started to thrust, moaning in pleasure against Howlett's ear just to humiliate him further.

The PI looked away and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes just for good measure. He was almost getting used to that, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Hey, runt, tell me," Creed asked between moans. "How did someone like ya find such a hot girlfriend?"

Logan tensed from head to toe and turned his head to glare at the mobster, but he couldn't hide his worry.

"Leave her out," he growled.

"Y'know, she's lookin' for ya. I could help her find ya."

Victor laughed when Howlett resumed his struggling and cursed against him. He fucked him harder and faster, even more excited.

He thrust and thrust, moaning and panting, until he couldn't hold back anymore; he came with a low groan, unloading inside his victim to add to his ongoing humiliation.

When he pulled out he stood up and kicked him on his side to watch his furious expression.

"You took my whore, it's only fair I take yours."

Logan's face turned from anger to dread, making Victor laugh.

"See ya later, runt. I'll send someone to clean ya, maybe."

He left the PI alone with his fear and humiliation and pain, drenched in water and pee, squirming against the floor.


End file.
